Law Enforcement's Best Friend
by StBridget
Summary: Even walking the dog is an adventure with Danny and Steve. And, of course, Ursa Major. AU xenofiles.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **Written for a prompt over on fanfiction . net on FB. "For some reason, every local criminal gang is terrified of your best friend." This is just begging for an action-adventure epic. However, we're talking about me, so you get fluff. ;)**

Steve and Danny were walking innocently down the corridors of Aloha Station when it happened. They weren't chasing criminals, they weren't following up leads, they weren't doing anything except walking Steve's Pegasian lizard dog to the vet.

Steve had brought Ursa Major up to the station because there weren't a lot of services down on New Hawaii, partly because major development was so new there—up until the last few years, the colony had mostly consisted of small, closely knit "tribes"-and partly because New Hawaii catered to the tourist trade, and the government didn't want to sully it up with things as mundane as office complexes and medical facilities. There was, however, an excellent vet close to Five-0 headquarters (Steve and Danny could personally vouch for his well-earned reputation, because he vetted, so to speak, all the strays Danny collected and Steve somehow ended up taking care of).

Steve and Danny (and Urse) had decided to walk because work was slow and, while you couldn't really say there was any such thing as a "nice" day on Aloha Station (it was a space station after all), the current rotation of the station and planet was showing a striking view from the viewing windows on the side where the government offices were.

So, the three of them were just walking along, pausing every so often for the giant dog to sniff at whatever scent caught his fancy (and really, Danny didn't want to know what some of the things that were enticing to the lizard dog were), when shots rang out from the nearby pharmacy. Steve and Danny raced into the store, guns drawn, Urse in hot pursuit (mostly because he thought it was an opportunity to play). They were greeted with the sight of three gunmen, one pointing a gun at a group of terrified customers, one standing over a pharmacist hastily emptying the cash register, and one ransacking the drug supply for anything salable that would fit in the sack he was carrying. The pharmacist was bleeding profusely from what was no doubt a bullet wound in his arm, but otherwise everyone appeared unhurt.

"Freeze, Five-0!" Steve shouted.

Instead of freezing, the gunman with the pharmacist fired off a shot in Steve's direction, causing him to duck into the aisle. The one watching the customers bolted towards Danny, shoving him into a display, causing cans to rain down on him. The third dropped the bag and bolted straight out the door.

Urse was delighted with this game of chase. He loped after the robbers, heedless of any danger (just like Steve, Danny would say). "Stop!" Steve yelled. He wasn't sure whether he was talking to the dog or the robbers, but neither paid him any attention.

The robbers raced down a narrow passage between buildings, hoping for an exit, but instead finding a blank wall. Two of them frantically searched for a dumpster or fire escape or any way out while the third turned and leveled his gun-

-Only to be knocked backwards as Urse came barreling into him. The perp cracked his head on the ground and was out cold. Urse stood on him, barking happily at his new friends, wanting to play.

"Holy shit, what is that thing?" one of the remaining robbers exclaimed, trying to train a shaking gun on the enormous dog. Urse just lifted a big paw and batted it out of the way, sniffing it curiously as it fell.

"I don't know, but it's vicious, whatever it is!" the last robber replied. Urse lunged for him and knocked him back against the wall. "Get it off me!" he wailed.

Steve and Danny ran into the alley, only to see Urse had the situation well in hand—er, paw. Four paws were planted firmly on the unconscious gunman, while two pinned the third to the wall. The other one was trapped, unable to move past the lizard dog's giant body.

"We surrender!" he cried. "Just call it off!"

"Urse, come!" Steve called. The dog cast a glance over his shoulder, let out a deep woof, and turned back to his playmate, nuzzling the man's neck with his huge head.

"Oh, my god, he's going to fucking tear my throat out! I won't move, I swear, just get him off me!" the hysterical gunman whimpered.

"Ursa Major, come!" Steve said, with more authority this time.

The big dog gave one last woof and reluctantly trotted back to Steve. The robber he'd had pinned sunk to the ground, sobbing in relief. The last man just stared, awed. "What the fuck is that thing?"

"Pegasian lizard dog," Danny replied, cuffing him. "Latest thing in law enforcement. All the top police departments are using them."

"Shit, I can see why. That thing's fucking dangerous!"

"Yeah, vicious," Danny said drily, turning to look at the dog. Urse stood in front of Steve, wagging his tail, asking for a treat, which Steve readily gave him. He was about as threatening as their teammate Kono's flat cat, Jenny, but Danny had to admit the dog did look intimidating. Maybe police departments should look into using them as attack dogs. Urse licked Steve's face, leaving a trail of slobber in his wake. Maybe not.

Danny called it in and they waited for ASPD to show up and book the perps.

Steve looked at the watch. "Damn, we're going to be late for the vet!"

"I think they'll understand." Danny ruffled Urse's ears. "You did good, boy. Now every local criminal's going to be afraid of you."

Urse let out a huge woof of agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Urse's picture and other artwork is on FB at H50xenofiles.

A/N: Got another dragon verse story in mind. The muse just likes this verse! ;)


End file.
